J-Man (Nova Battle)
Gameplay Normals * Vigilant Strike: 'Dash forward and stab the enemy in the gut with your blades. - ''Hits Mid * 'Rising Uppercut: '''Roll forward and do a spinning uppercut that knocks them off their feet. - ''Hits High * 'Tremor: '''Dash forward and slam your Fire Axe downward on the opponent - ''Hits Overhead * 'Predator: '''Jump backward and then off the wall, slamming your foot into the opponent's face. - ''Hits High * 'Spin Cycle: '''Dash forward and stab your circular saw into their chest and rip upward. - ''Hits Mid * 'Rake: '''While in the air, grab the opponent with your scythe and pull them upward. - ''Hits High * 'Vigilante Slice: '''Dash forward and slice through the opponent with your katana. - ''Hits Mid * 'Syringe: '''Step forward and stab your syringed glove into their neck. - ''Hits High * 'Spear: '''Dash forward and stab your opponent in the chest with your spear before throwing them into the air. - ''Hits High Auto Combos * '''Light Auto Combo: ''Spin Cycle ---> Tremor ---> Rising Uppercut ---> Super Dash'' * Medium Auto Combo: ''Predator ---> Rake ---> Spear ---> Hyper Vigilante Strike'' * Heavy Auto Combo: ''Syringe ---> Vigilante Slice ---> Vigilant Strike '' Specials * 'Vigilante Strike: '''Rush at an opponent and disappear behind your opponent, punching them hard in the spine. - ''Hits Mid * 'Grapple: '''Pull out your grappling hook and point it at the opponent, zipping over to them and kicking them away. - ''Hits Mid * 'Raze: '''Jump into the air and spin around quickly, making an airborne tornado that hits the opponent multiple times. ** '''Light: '''Short Distance, Light Damage, Soft Knockdown - ''Hits High ** 'Medium: '''Medium Distance, Medium Damage, Hard Knockdown - ''Hits High ** 'Heavy: '''Farthest Distance, Most Damage, Causes Ground Bounce and Slight Float - ''Hits High * 'Flamethrower: '''Pull out your flamethrower and spray them with your flamethrower if they're in front of you. - ''Hits Mid * 'Stun Gun: '''Pull out your Stun Gun and shoot them in the chest, stunning them for a few seconds. - ''Hits Mid * 'Smoke Counter: '''Throw out a smoke grenade at your feet, if an enemy tries to hit you, appear above them and stomp on the opponent. - ''Hits Mid * 'Frost Grenade: '''Throw out a Frost Grenade at your opponent, it will explode and freeze the opponent for a few seconds. - ''Hits Low Hypers * 'Hyper Vigilante Strike: '''An aura surrounds you and you dash at the opponent, appearing behind the opponent and punching them in the spine so hard they go flying. (''Lvl.1)(1 Hit) - Hits Mid * 'Gun Show: '''Punch the opponent in the stomach and then kick them into the air, shoot the opponent with your wrist guns, finishing off the opponent with a shotgun blast. (''Lvl.1)(9 Hits) - Hits Mid * 'Invisibility Cloak: '''Throw on your invisibility cloak, allowing you to run around quickly for a short while. ** '''Predator Finish: '''Finish off your opponent with a stealth attack, grab them and stab them in the chest repeatedly before throwing them down and turning visible. (''Lvl.3)(8 Hits) - Hits Mid